Melanin's Drag Race (Season 13)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was TBA and TBA was crowned Miss Congeniality. Meet The Queens Allegra Klear= |-| Becky= |-| Chelsea Daggers= |-| Dynasty Climaxia= |-| Elektra Von Addams= |-| Eve Ellen= |-| Heather Wankengine= |-| Kara Nilliän= |-| Malaria E. Coli= |-| Mileena Monoxide= |-| Minty Oled= |-| Rachel Belle= |-| Rena Cordelia= |-| Romina Gretel= Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" and Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Keeping It 200!" Airdate: November 4th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Tim Gunn * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Kyla Mack. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Becky * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 1 hour of designing time. * Main Challenge: The queens need to take any of the pile of materials they want. But these aren't actually the materials they will be working with. The queens must then swap with the person next to them,and use their materials to design a look. * Main Challenge Winner: Dynasty Climaxia * Bottom Two: Chelsea Daggers and Heather Wankengine * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor * Eliminated: Heather Wankengine Entrance Order Episode 2: "Keeping It 200: Part 2" Airdate: November 5th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Khloe Kardashian * Mini-Challenge: Boudoir pillow fight with the Pit Crew. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Malaria E. Coli * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 1 hour of designing time. * Main Challenge: The queens need to design an outfit inspired by party supplies. * Main Challenge Winner: Rena Cordelia * Bottom Two: Kara Nilliän and Mileena Monoxide * Lip-Sync Song: 'New Attitude' by Patti LaBelle * Eliminated: Mileena Monoxide Entrance Order Episode 3: "Drag School Musical" Airdate: November 9th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Sophie Turner and Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Country themed dance competition. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Dynasty Climaxia and Malaria E. Coli * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: In two teams perform in a drag parody rusical of "High School Musical". * Main Challenge Winner: Malaria E. Coli * Runway Theme: Headwear Everywhere! * Bottom Two: Eve Ellen and Minty Oled * Lip-Sync Song: 'Don't Start Now' by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Minty Oled Teams Episode 4: "Cirque Du SoGay" Airdate: November 11th, 2019 * Special Guests: Kyla Mack, Periodt Stressed and Portia Agreste * Guest Judge: Rashida Jones. * Mini-Challenge: Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Allegra Klear * Main Challenge: The queens will be taking part in a super special acrobatic dance routine, that called "Cirque Du SoGay". They need to prepare a breathtaking choreo, that they will later present on the main stage. * Main Challenge Winners: Kara Nilliän and Rachel Belle * Runway Theme: Greek Mythology Inspired. * Bottom Two: Becky and Romina Gretel * Lip-Sync Song: 'Look What You Made Me Do' by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Romina Gretel Episode 5: "America's Next Top Drag Model" Airdate: November 14th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Tyra Banks * Mini-Challenge: Pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Becky * Main Challenge: Each queen must pose for a photoshoot but there's a twist... each queen must embody a Supermodel! * Main Challenge Winner: Becky * Runway Theme: Perfect In Purple * Bottom Two: Chelsea Daggers and Malaria E. Coli * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lola' by Iggy Azalea ft. Alice Chater * Eliminated: Chelsea Daggers The Models Episode 6: "Queens Of Hotels" Airdate: November 14th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Stevie Nicks & Jai Rodriguez. * Mini-Challenge: In teams of three do an improvisation scene about attacking paparazzi outside a celebrity’s party. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Allegra Klear, Kara Nilliän and Rena Cordelia * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: The queens must create and own a Hotel. Each team is responsible for every detail, from the name to the decor to the price, services and more. * Main Challenge Winner: Rena Cordelia * Runway Theme: Fashion Through The Decades. * Bottom Three: Elektra Von Addams, Eve Ellen and Kara Nilliän * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lipgloss' by Charli XCX ft. CupcakKe * Eliminated: Eve Ellen Teams Episode 7: "Snatch Game Of Love" Airdate: November 16th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Tom Holland and Ryan Reynolds * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elektra Von Addams * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game Of Love setting. * Main Challenge Winners: Dynasty Climaxia * Runway Theme: Why's It Gotta Be Black? * Bottom Two: Allegra Klear and Kara Nilliän * Lip-Sync Song: 'Call Me' by Blondie * Eliminated: Allegra Klear Episode 8: "Talk Show Queens" Airdate: November 17th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Rashida Jones * Mini-Challenge: Sittin' On A Secret. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Becky * Main Challenge: The remaining queens must pair up with an eliminated queen and present a talk show. The eliminated queen must be the host, who is interviewing their partner. * Main Challenge Winners: Rachel Belle and Romina Gretel * Returning Queen: Romina Gretel * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink. * Bottom Two: Elektra Von Addams and Malaria E. Coli * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bad Girls' by M.I.A * Eliminated: Elektra Von Addams Pairs Episode 9: "Nicki's Roast" Airdate: November 18th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Mini-Challenge: MDR Trivia Game * Mini-Challenge Winner: Romina Gretel * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the order, in which queens go on stage! * Main Challenge: The roast of Nicki Minaj. * Main Challenge Winner: Malaria E. Coli * Bottom Two: Becky and Kara Nilliän * Lip-Sync Song: 'Ring My Bell' by Anita Ward * Eliminated: Kara Nilliän Order Episode 10: "Pageant Queens: Makeovers" Airdate: November 19th, 2019 * Guest Judge: June Shannon * Mini-Challenge: America's Most Busted Pageant! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Dynasty Climaxia * Main Challenge: The queens will have to create a pageant look for their new daughter worthy of the crown, while also walking on the runway as their momager. They will also have to record in-behind-scenes in their characters'confessional for the runway. * Main Challenge Winner: Becky * Bottom Two: Dynasty Climaxia and Malaria E. Coli * Lip-Sync Song: 'Drunk Groove' by Maruv ft. Boosin * Eliminated: Malaria E. Coli Episode 11: "Disco Ball" Airdate: November 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Susanne Bartsch * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rena Cordelia * Main Challenge: Each queen must show 3 music inspired looks and perform a choreography disco number. * Main Challenge Winner: Rachel Belle * Runway Theme: Disco Ball (Rocker Chick Chic, Trendy Record Label Executive Realness, VMA Red Carpet) * Bottom Two: Becky and Romina Gretel * Lip-Sync Song: 'Run The World (Girls)' by Beyoncé * Eliminated: Romina Gretel Episode 12: "A Little Bit Of Love " Airdate: November 23rd, 2019 * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to RuPaul's song "A Little Bit Of Love". * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 4 Challenge Winner: Dynasty Climaxia * Bottom Two: Rachel Belle and Rena Cordelia * Lip-Sync Song: 'Rock It (To The Moon)' by RuPaul * Eliminated: Rena Cordelia Top Three of Season 13 'Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Melanin's Drag Race: Dynasty Climaxia * Runners-Up: Becky and Rachel Belle * Miss Congeniality: Rena Cordelia Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 13) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 13 Category:MDR S13 Category:Season 13 Category:S13